My Life, The Wonderful Happy Story! Not
by Bloody Faery Wings
Summary: *CH 4* Hey, my name is Lily Evans...If anyone told you my life was perfect, they were lying. I'm just an average teenager. Well, until I met James Potter, see now this whole...situation happened and now...well just read and you'll get a peek at my life.
1. Chapter 1

My Life . . . The Wonderful Happy Story! . . . Not  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hey, my name is Lily Marie Evans. I have dark, red hair that goes to my butt, curling at the end and bright, emerald eyes (my favorite thing about myself.) I am pretty short, about 5'2 1/2 and I weigh 115 lbs (not skinny or fat.) Other people told me that was nose was just fine, but I couldn't believe them. I hate my nose. It's like the one thing that stands out in pictures. Then there are my lips. I guess they are okay, I mean they are full and pale pink. I hate my skin, it's so pale. I've tried everything to get a tan but it never works. Then there are my freckles that run across my nose. Hate those too. Why couldn't I be a blonde with a natural tan? But no, I got cursed being a redhead. I also have double earring piercing and one on my cartilage.  
  
I think the only thing I like about myself are my eyes and personality.  
  
Hmm, my personality, you ask. Well, I am extremely shy when I first meet someone new but start to open up later. I love the way I look at life though (Even though life sucks.) I actually look around myself and view everyone and everything. And I'm a dreamer that's for sure. I'm also very nice to everyone. People have told me I am funny but I don't see that. Then some people tell me I am extremely smart, but I also don't see that. I think it's out of pure luck that I pass the tests.  
  
The things I do? Well, I love to draw, read, write, and daydream. My passion is drawing though. But the thing is that I haven't drawn in such a long time. I'm scared to now. I feel like I still don't have it in me.  
  
About life . . . I hate it. One of the main things I hate about it is the people. Some people are so judgmental. Then you have the people who don't even give you a second glance. People are so stupid, I'm stupid! Life is so confusing; I honestly don't get it sometimes. And what confuses me the most is my luck with guys. Or what luck I even have . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ugh!" I punched my fist into my pillow, angrily. I screamed into it, letting the angry tears fall.  
  
Here I was thinking about life and guys.  
  
I could've had a chance with Chris. But no, I actually thought Rob was the one.  
  
See, I met this guy named Rob. I thought he was funny and everything. We ended becoming great friends, but I really liked him. I wanted to become more than friends. Then my feelings changed when I realized how immature he really was. And earlier in my divination class I met this guy named Chris. He was really sweet and everything. But then I only thought of him as a friend. And after I realized how immature and annoying Rob was I started to like Chris more. But it was too late. Chris and I drifted away and only waved once and awhile to each other in the halls. We never talked in class. I'm too big of a chicken too.  
  
"Life sucks," I mumbled in my pillow, drifting into an uneasy sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lily, wake up. Rise and shine!"  
  
That would be my friend, Rose. She had black hair that reached her shoulders and beautiful, grey eyes. Sometimes I got so jealous of Rose. It seemed that if a guy met me first, then Rose, they would like Rose better just because she was more outgoing. But she was like my best friend . . . it wasn't her fault the guys always ended up liking her.  
  
"Ten more minutes," I mumbled, pulling the covers up to my neck.  
  
Rose, being who she is, threw a pillow at me.  
  
Hard.  
  
"Ouch!" I laughed waking up fully. "Are you happy now?"  
  
"Yes, very. Now get your lazy bum up and into the shower so we can head to class." Rose said putting her faithful converse's on. She has had those since the third year and had never got rid of them since.  
  
I don't think I mentioned that I'm a witch. Yes, that's right, so get that shock look off your face. I attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And I absolutely love the school. Ever since I was little, I believed in magic, fairies, dragons, etc. Then, when I got my letter . . . I was in paradise. Some people think I'm mad to love school and all the classes, but that's just me. Right now I am in my sixth year and in Gryffindor. Next year would be my last.  
  
After I took a shower; I walked into the room and changed into my uniform. I applied my lipstick, then some gloss to give it a shine and then my green eye liner to make my eyes stand out even more. I added a little blush to give my pale skin for some color and smiled weakly at my reflected.  
  
I silently screamed at my hair, while flipping it, in an attempt to dry it. It didn't work. I did a quick low, French braid. It'll have to do. I slide into some flip flops, not caring about the school rules.  
  
I quickly hurried down the stairs and frowned when I didn't see Rose. Oh well, I'm used to being alone.  
  
I slowed my pace and walked out of the portrait hole, blinking a couple of times, trying to get rid of the tears.  
  
To say the least, I cry and laugh easily.  
  
"Hey Lily," My friend Matt waved.  
  
"Ew, it's Matt," I greeted, glaring.  
  
"Lily," he squinted his eyes. We couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing.  
  
"See you in Charms," I called out, walking toward the Great Hall doors.  
  
I spotted Rose easily. She was at the end of the table, with a bunch of guys crowded around her. Jealously built up, but I pushed it aside and strolled to the end of the table trying to keep my back straight.  
  
Whenever I go home for the summer or Christmas break, my mom nags me to no end about keeping my back straight and to stop hunching. She said short girls like me shouldn't hunch because we want to look taller.  
  
That was another think I didn't like about Rob; he always hunched.  
  
"Thanks for waiting for me," I said sarcastically to Rose, sitting down in my chair.  
  
"Your welcome," She smiled.  
  
We both rolled our eyes at each other.  
  
I know what you're thinking; they don't seem like really good friends. But trust me, we are. We've just grown to know when the other is joking.  
  
I poked at my food. I didn't care for breakfast. Lately, come to think of it, I haven't really been eating healthy. I've recently starting sneaking into the kitchen to get junk food. I admit it, I have a sweet tooth.  
  
I glanced up and down the table, my eyes stopping at one boy. He was cute, with messy, black hair and beautiful, blue eyes. I think his name was like John Potter or something. I know for sure his last name was Potter. Of all the times I heard the teachers call out his last name. I knew he got in lots of trouble too because him and his friends always pulled pranks. In fact, he didn't really seem like my type, but something about him made me want to know him.  
  
Without warning he looked up at my direction and locked eyes with me. I froze, and we kind of just sat there starring at each other. He finally smiled at me and turned back to his friend and laughed at one of his jokes.  
  
Wow, that was freaky. And why am I shaking? He has a great smile though.  
  
I'm not going to dwell on this though, because I have no luck what so ever with guys. And he probably has a girlfriend who is just in another house. With his looks and everything, he'll never like me.  
  
I glanced at the Hufflepuff table and saw Chris. I sighed. Oh, if only I gave him the chance.  
  
"Lily, eat right this second," My "friend" Alicia told me. She really got on my nerves. And I know she uses me. I mean I feel sorry for her and all because her grandma, who she calls mom, has a muggle disease called cancer. But really, she shouldn't feel like people owe her. Plus, she always asked if she could borrow my stuff, and it got on my nerves.  
  
"I'm not hungry!" I mumbled.  
  
"Ok, whatever," she let out an angry sigh and turned away and started talking to one of her other friends.  
  
I rolled my eyes and stood up.  
  
"I'm going to start heading for class," I said, grabbing my stuff.  
  
Owls started flooding through the Great Hall. No mail for me. Oh well.  
  
"Like you guys really care," I mumbled the last part to myself as I walked out of the Great Hall doors.  
  
I walked down the halls, staring at the ground the whole time. I kicked a random rock, angrily.  
  
"Lily!" Someone from behind me called out.  
  
I turned around slowly. And there he was.  
  
Chris.  
  
"Hi!" I said, nervously. I cracked my knuckles out of nervous habit. I hate my hands . . . and my feet.  
  
"Um, going to Charms?" he blushed.  
  
"Yea, how did you know?"  
  
"Wild guess?" We both laughed. "May I walk you to your class?" he asked, smiling.  
  
Did he ever have a great smile.  
  
If you didn't notice, the first thing I look for in a guy is their smile and personality.  
  
"Sure!" I said a little too loud. Chris grabbed my books and we walked silently.  
  
"What class are you going too?" I tried to make conversation as the bell for lunch getting out rang.  
  
"Transfiguration with Slytherins," he said dryly.  
  
"Ouch," I said. I felt sorry for him. Everyone, but the Slytherin's themselves, hated them.  
  
He laughed and I smiled.  
  
"Well, here's my class, thanks for walking me." I said slyly.  
  
"Anytime," He said, handing me my books.  
  
I watched him leave and sighed. I might still have a chance with him! I grinned and headed inside, sitting myself in the middle. Soon the class started to fill up.  
  
Rose sat in front of me and turned around.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked as the one the Potter guy laughed at, sat himself next to her.  
  
"Yeah, why do you ask?" A blush crept on my face as the Potter guy himself sat next to me, making himself at home.  
  
"I don't know. You seem distant lately. Are you positive?"  
  
"Yes," I said with a little annoyance in my tone.  
  
Rose looked at me worriedly and turned around.  
  
"Hey, I'm James Potter," 'James Potter' introduced himself.  
  
"Lily Evans."  
  
He smiled, his oh so beautiful smile.  
  
This is the moment when my life got even more confusing.  
  
All thanks to James Potter.  
  
A/N: Yea, kind of short, but it was like an introduction. Did you know how HARD it is to write in Lily's POV!?!? OMG! Sometimes, I have to catch myself because I'll type in 'Lily said' and I'm like, oops . . . Sorry if there are any mistakes! Oh, by the way, I don't think converse were invented then so . . . yea. I REALLY hope you guys like it. I'm trying to make this fiction seem more down to earth and real. Please R/R and any suggestions are welcome. Also check out my other stories if you'd like.  
  
If you have any question review or email me at torvadea@tampabay.rr.com (awesome email I no, thank you thank you very much ;) It means like wild goddess or something like that) I'll answer and thank you reviewers after each chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: No HP characters belong to me. Only Chris, Rob, Rose, Alicia, Matt, and any other characters that are not in the books, belong to me. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
I glanced at James yet once again.  
  
These are the little things I noticed about James:  
  
He laughed at the stupidest things  
  
He liked to tap his fingers to a beat he was thinking of when daydreaming  
  
He cracks his knuckles  
  
He never complained about the class being boring although I knew he was thinking it was  
  
He also had a thing with poking Sirius's neck (who I later found out was the name of the person sitting next to Rose) just to get on Sirius's nerves  
  
Hey, what can I say! I was bored for crying out loud! Okay, maybe I wasn't THAT bored, but that's beside the point.  
  
I glanced over at James again and this time James glanced over at me at the same time.  
  
I quickly turned away, feeling extremely stupid. I felt myself smiling because that's what happens when I blush. I smile REALLY hard. I felt like my whole face was on fire.  
  
Great, now I look like a complete retard.  
  
I looked down, when I saw a piece of paper slide in front me, folded up. I opened it up slowly, looking over at James who was innocently looked at the board.  
  
I smirked and started reading it.  
  
Lily,  
  
Hey . . . um, well I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmead with me?  
  
James  
  
My heart dropped as I grabbed my quill.  
  
James,  
  
I'm sorry, but I think I'm going with someone else. Sorry.  
  
Lily  
  
I handed James the letter and saw his face drop.  
  
I mentally slapped myself.  
  
Stupid, stupid, stupid!  
  
How did I know that Chris was going to ask me anyways?  
  
Stupid, stupid, stupid!  
  
Hogsmead came, and guess what? Chris never asked me. I was SO sure he was and just . . . UGH!  
  
Stupid, stupid, stupid!  
  
I could've, I sighed, had a chance with James Potter.  
  
Did I tell you that I have bad luck with guys? Well, now you know, I have bad luck with guys.  
  
But when I was in Charms class, James and I didn't say one word to each other after the note and I felt so bad.  
  
That's it; I thought angrily, I've had enough with this.  
  
Everyone was at Hogsmead, perfect.  
  
I walked blindly towards the kitchen, sometimes tripping. But I didn't care.  
  
Nobody cares.  
  
I brushed the tears away and tickled the pear to the portrait. It laughed and opened up. I headed towards the silverware and grabbed a knife and brought it up to my arm.  
  
Nobody cares.  
  
I slide the point of the knife from my elbow down to my palm and let out a cry. Did it hurt? Yes.  
  
What the heck am I doing?  
  
I threw the knife across the room and it banged into a wall. The house elves were huddled in a corner, eyes wide.  
  
"I'm sorry," I whispered, my own eyes wide.  
  
I sunk to the floor and cried my eyes out.  
  
Cutting myself? I actually thought that would get rid of the pain? Ha, I crack myself up. It only brought more pain. Here I was, in Gryffindor. I was supposed to be brave and not some coward who leads herself into cutting herself!  
  
I cried some more.  
  
I was never going to get a boyfriend.  
  
I was never going to get my first kiss.  
  
I was never going to get married.  
  
I was never going to have children.  
  
I felt myself being lifted up into some strong arms.  
  
"Lily, what are you doing here?"  
  
I gasped and saw a blurry James. I tried covering my arm but it was too late.  
  
He saw.  
  
James gasped and grabbed my arm gently.  
  
"What were you thinking?"  
  
"I don't know! I hate my life! I hate it!" I cried into James's chest.  
  
"My sister always made a point in saying how ugly I was and that I was a freak. It's true!" I kept going on, "Before I got my letter . . . I mean sure we got in a few fights, but when I got my letter . . . She HATED me James, hated! Then I get into Hogwarts and I think I'm going to make tons of friends, get boyfriends . . . like every other girl dreams of! But NO, I haven't had ONE boyfriend yet, and I feel like I have no true friends."  
  
James rocked me back and forth and sat down, bringing me with him.  
  
"Lily," James sighed and looked down at me, "You are not a freak and you aren't ugly one bit. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. You don't need to be blonde or have blue eyes . . . you're unique and that's special. And you do have friends, people who love you Lily. They do. And in Charms class, I saw the worried look on Rose's face. She cares, Lily. I care!"  
  
James took his wand out and said a spell, pointing it at my arm. The blood disappeared but the scar stayed.  
  
It was going to haunt me.  
  
"Why aren't you at Hogsmead?"  
  
I told you I was stupid.  
  
"Just because . . ." James trailed off and looked at the wall, "You shouldn't have done that Lily."  
  
"I know! It's just . . ." I started to cry again and I was about to punch the chair leg, if James didn't catch my hand.  
  
"Shh."  
  
Curse James . . . why did he have to be so nice?  
  
James sat there, holding me, the whole day.  
  
Elves were passing us now and then to fix dinner but he sat there with me in his arms, never even letting go. Not even saying a word, just playing with my long hair.  
  
"James, I think I'm ready. Let's head up towards the Great Hall and get something to eat."  
  
James nodded and stood up, helping me up.  
  
He stared in my eyes and started leaning in.  
  
Closer, closer, and closer.  
  
He then turned his head to the side and gave me a huge hug. I finally found myself breathing, not even knowing I had been holding my breath in the first place. James was so close and yet . . . he didn't.  
  
I hugged James back, his cologne filling my nose. Mmm, it smelled so good. Neither of us let go for awhile until I pulled away.  
  
"Let's go," I said and James led the way out the portrait.  
  
The whole time I kept looking at my arm which kept its scar.  
  
We finally reached the Great Hall and James held the door open for me.  
  
"Thank you," I mumbled, hunching.  
  
James walked in beside me.  
  
"Lily, would you like to go sit with me and my friends?"  
  
I glanced where his friends were, then at mine. Rose was of course talking to a bunch of guys.  
  
"Ok, I guess." I lowered my head and walked with James over to his friends.  
  
"Hey!" Sirius said cheerfully stuffing his face with food.  
  
"Everyone, this is Lily. Lily this is Peter, Remus, and Sirius." James said pointing to each one he was referring too.  
  
"Hi." I whispered.  
  
I really wasn't good when it came to meeting people for the first time.  
  
James sat next to Remus and I quietly sat next to James, starring at my food blankly.  
  
"Lily, eat," James nudged me in the side.  
  
I slowly picked up my fork and grabbed a piece of steak with it and then put it my mouth. James watched my intently and I swallowed it forcefully. James smiled at me and yet again I forcefully smiled back.  
  
Stupid food.  
  
I played with my food not really eating that much and I decided to listen on Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter's conversation.  
  
Ok, forget that idea. All they were talking about were pranks. That was until Sirius asked me a question.  
  
"So Lily, why do you look so upset?"  
  
I shrug.  
  
Sirius didn't give up and continued to make conversation, "Can you please pass me the corn?"  
  
I handed the corn to him and tried to hide my smile as he looked frustrated.  
  
"What's your favorite subject?"  
  
"Charms," I said dryly.  
  
I couldn't hold it in any longer and burst into laughter when Sirius looked up at the ceiling as if praying.  
  
James's smile reached ear to ear as he saw me laughing.  
  
That's the day me and James's became friends.  
  
I looked at my scar again.  
  
And to think, this is ONLY the beginning.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Like it? Please review! PLEASE?  
  
Thanks:  
  
KV   
  
erin- Nooo, sorry for the confusion. I meant the guy that James laughed at aka Sirius sat next to Rose.  
  
me   
  
DV  
  
Stefanorkle  
  
Dief Kattekop- Converse are a type of shoe  
  
mystikalolo  
  
Piggylette- Lily's in Gryffindor, sorry if I made it unclear.  
  
Thank you everyone and please keep reviewing! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
I looked over at James who quickly turned away blushing. Was he just staring at me?  
  
I went back to my work for Transfiguration, trying to concentrate. There! He was doing it again, I looked back over and once again he turned away fast.  
  
"Hey Sirius? Can I borrow one of your quills?" I asked, giving him puppy dog eyes.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes and threw a quill at me and I skillfully caught it. Ok, I'm only joking.  
  
I jumped up to try and catch the quill that was coming towards me and in the process I accidentally tripped over the rug, banged my leg against the table, and made all my ink splatter all over myself and my work.  
  
I sat there confused for a second and then let out a moan, while putting my head into my hands. Not a good idea because I ended up getting ink all over my face because the ink had gotten on my hands.  
  
I glared at Sirius who was laughing his head off. Who did he think he was anyways?  
  
Then I looked over at Remus and Peter who were also trying to stifle their snickers.  
  
Then I looked over at James who came rushing to my side with his wand. He said a quick spell to clean the ink off and helped me up.  
  
James was such a gentleman . . .  
  
I sighed, "Thank you JAMES!" I said the last part, while glaring at the other three. Sirius took another look at me and burst into more laughter.  
  
I limped back over to the couch while James was holding one of my arms, helping me. I sat down and leaned back, sighing again. I felt James sit next to me.  
  
"Are you okay Lily?"  
  
I opened one eye and looked at him and stuttered, "Y-y-yes." I then took one look at my homework and groaned. I'd have to do it all over again.  
  
James grabbed my hurt leg and brought it up to his lap and started rubbing it. Oh, did it feel relaxing.  
  
I closed my eyes.  
  
Good thing I shaved this morning.  
  
"Thanks James," I said. I feel like I've been saying thank you to him a lot lately.  
  
James just continued rubbing my leg.  
  
"Work your way up!" Sirius yelled and then cracked up at his own joke.  
  
"Shut up Sirius!" James and I yelled blushing.  
  
"So, um, Lily, another Hogsmead weekend coming up. Do you, um, want to go with me?"  
  
I opened both of my eyes and looked at him then smiled.  
  
"Yes," I said standing up, pulling my leg away from him.  
  
The other Marauders cheered and James and I laughed.  
  
I limped back up stairs not caring how bad it hurt and entered my dorm. I shut the door and leaned back on it, a huge smile on my face.  
  
"YES!" I squealed.  
  
***  
  
"Ahh!" I yelled, falling onto my side, in an attempt to get my baggy pants on. To say the least, I happened to wake up late . . . on the Hogsmead day!  
  
And now, here I was lying on the floor, still trying to get my baggy pants on, in only a bra and panties.  
  
When I finished my task of getting my baggy pants on, I put a green shirt that had one of my favorite bands on and then put on my Hogwarts' robe, leaving it open.  
  
After brushing my hair, leaving my curls natural and down, I applied some black eye liner and put a thick amount of mascara on. I looked at myself fast in the mirror and ran out the door.  
  
Rose and her friends already left, I thought sadly but brushed it off.  
  
I was just in time because James was just coming down his stairs.  
  
"Hey," we both mumbled. There was an award silence.  
  
"So, let's go?" James broke the silence.  
  
"Ok."  
  
We both walked out to the carriages that would lead us to Hogsmead in a silence, left in our own thoughts.  
  
As I was waiting for the carriage to start I glanced to my right and looked at the carriage next to us. Oh great, Chris was in it. I was about to turn my head until he glared in my direction, staring at me. GLARED and not just any glare . . . it was a glare of . . . hatred?  
  
I quickly turned around and blushed. I hated making eye contact with people.  
  
Well, I shouldn't have to worry about Chris. He had his chance.  
  
"So what's your favorite color?" James asked, trying to start conversation.  
  
"Red."  
  
"Do you have a reason for why it's your favorite color?"  
  
"Well, I don't know. Something about it. It's a very romantic color but it can also resemble evil too. Blood for example. But then it can resemble a rose. See?"  
  
James nodded his head.  
  
"What's your favorite color?" I asked.  
  
"Green," he said simply, and then turned his head and looked out the window.  
  
"What's your reason?"  
  
"Just because . . ."  
  
I left it at that. No sense of bugging, then I'd just annoy him.  
  
"What's your favorite subject?" I asked trying to fill the uncomfortable silence in as the carriages moved.  
  
"Transfiguration," he said quickly.  
  
"Charms," I said, knowing he was going to ask.  
  
We both nodded and looked out the window, staring at the trees that past.  
  
"Ugh! The silence is driving me mad!" James burst out. I giggled and agreed. James then started a conversation with me about Quidditch until we arrived to Hogsmead.  
  
Good, at least we are comfortable around each other now.  
  
We laughed. We talked. We joked around and flirted. It was great.  
  
"Oh my God! Did you see the look on his face?" I asked laughing my head off, as me and James entered Three Broomsticks.  
  
Ok, one of the most comical things happened when we were in Flourish and Blots. Maybe this won't seem funny to you because it's one of those things you have to see but Snape tripped. And it was hilarious!  
  
"I know!" James laughed and we found a seat in the back corner where it was dark. We sat down and talked a little more about the incident.  
  
"Hey James, I'm going to go to the bathroom." I said getting up.  
  
"I'm going to go get some butterbeer then." James said, also standing up.  
  
I slowly made my way to the restrooms. Wow, James was just . . . wow. And he actually LISTENED. Unlike a lot of guys and he wasn't perverted either.  
  
Right when I was about to turn the door knob to the restroom I heard someone call my name from the storage room.  
  
"Lily!" It whispered again.  
  
Oh my gosh . . . I get scared easily too. Heck, I wasn't about to be those dumb dumbs who followed the voices in the movies. Great, now I didn't even have to go to the bathroom and if I wanted to get back to the table I'd have to walk past the storage room.  
  
I quickly walked past it.  
  
That was close.  
  
My scream, muffled when a hand covered my mouth and pulled me in the storage room.  
  
"You think you're all that Evans? Think you're all pretty, don't you?" The guy whispered, mask over face, in a strange voice as if covering up his real one. The only thing I could see on him was his brown eyes.  
  
He pinned me against the wall and I shook my head 'No' as tears formed in my eyes. He grabbed something out from his pocket and my eyes got huge. It was a knife. He was going to kill me right then and there.  
  
He took the knife slowly up to my shoulder and slice. I squeezed my eyes tight.  
  
No pain came.  
  
I realized he only sliced half my shirt off and my robe had fallen to the ground, long forgotten.  
  
It was so hard for me to think straight.  
  
"You tell anyone and I swear I'll kill all your love ones one by one by one or make something terrible happened to you every time you tell someone."  
  
He ripped the rest of my shirt off and tears rolled down my face.  
  
I was frozen.  
  
I couldn't move.  
  
I was scared.  
  
He unbuttoned my pants and I knew what he was doing.  
  
He was going to rape me.  
  
Oh . . . my . . . God.  
  
***  
  
"And remember, one word and . . ." He did a slicing motion with his finger over his neck and walked out of the storage room leaving me sprawled out on the ground, exposed, 15 minutes later.  
  
He slammed the door and I lied there, lost. More tears came and I cried and cried and cried.  
  
Why me?  
  
I grabbed my robes, angrily. I covered myself as my other clothes were all sliced up, in the corner.  
  
"Help," I whispered choking.  
  
"Help," I said louder this time.  
  
"Help," I screamed, pounding my fist against the floor.  
  
The storage door opened and I covered my eyes as light flooded in.  
  
"Lily? What happened to you?" James said kneeling down next to me. "When you didn't come after 10 minutes I started worrying. I knew girls take long in the bathrooms but that seemed like an unreal time. I went and decided to look for you and that's when I heard you." James picked up my torn shirt and looked back at me. "Did someone . . .?"  
  
James went to touch my shoulder but I whimpered away. "Don't touch me James," I hissed.  
  
Never again was I going to let someone touch me.  
  
Wait a second! How convenient was it that James, out of all people, came right after the guys left? I mean, I didn't know who the guy was considering he had a mask on. Was it James?  
  
"Someone help!" James yelled.  
  
Immediately a lady who worked at Three Broomsticks rushed in and stared at me and then at James.  
  
Me who was only wearing a robe, my leg sticking out from under the robe and then at James, who was fully clothed.  
  
"Young man," the lady said, grabbing James by the ear and pulling him up. "That is it; I am going to report you to Albus immediately and make sure to get you expelled and wish you never did this!"  
  
Two people knew or maybe one if James was the one who did this.  
  
That means . . . two love ones of mine were going to get killed.  
  
"No!" I yelled out.  
  
Both of them looked at me and I continued, "Don't tell anyone more. Please, not even Dumbledore! Just don't!"  
  
"I'm sorry but I must tell," the lady said and then glared at James.  
  
"Only Dumbledore then," I whispered. There goes all my love ones, I thought.  
  
I bowed my head and wept.  
  
I can't really remember what happened next.  
  
The lady pulled James along by the ear and he was protesting the whole time and he almost looked like he was going to cry. We walked out of the back door so we wouldn't create a scene and I walked in front of them, robe wrapped around me. I remember rain started pouring down as we walked. We walked for who knows how long until we reached Hogwarts. I can't remember why we couldn't just use the carriages but the lady guided us. We had walked in Hogwarts drenched and into Dumbledore's office and the lady explained what happened in her own words.  
  
After what seemed like the longest silence Dumbledore, looking grave, turned and looked at James, "Empty your pockets."  
  
James was about to protest but emptied his pockets anyways. James and I gasped when I saw the knife the guy had used on my clothes, fall on the ground.  
  
"That's the knife!" I gasped again, pointing at it.  
  
"What? I never ever carry a knife around! This is mad Professor Dumbledore! Why would I rape Lily? I . . . I like her! I was waiting after I got the butterbeers for her the whole time she was gone!"  
  
"Did you see James waiting at the table, Miss Calhoun?" Professor Dumbledore turned his head in the direction of the lady who lead them.  
  
"I am sorry but it was dark in the corner they were sitting in," She said looked back and forth between everyone.  
  
James let out a cry of frustration and turned to me, "Lily! Don't you believe me? I would never do nothing to you EVER!"  
  
I looked at James and then turned my head in the other direction.  
  
"James," Dumbledore said sadly, "I am sorry but I am going to have to expel you. All evidence leads to you."  
  
"But you have no proof!" James yelled, forgetting he was talking to the Head Master.  
  
Miss Calhoun picked up the knife and showed it to James.  
  
James opened his mouth and then closed it. He opened it again and said, "I didn't do it."  
  
"I am sorry James." Dumbledore said standing up. Everyone rose. "Will you be ok Miss Evans?"  
  
I nodded and didn't say anything else. I was shock that was for sure.  
  
Why James?  
  
"Alright then, James, you will be asked to go home in two weeks. Enough time for you to get your stuff packed."  
  
James bowed his head.  
  
I walked out the door and blindly made my way to the tower. I didn't want to see James. Never again. I thought I trusted him actually. I thought he was my . . . friend.  
  
I walked past everyone in the common room and up to my dormitory. I walked into my bed and closed the sheets around my bed.  
  
I cried.  
  
And cried.  
  
And cried.  
  
Never have I felt so . . . used.  
  
***  
  
A/N: ::tear:: Surprise, surprise, didn't expect that coming now did you? Well, hope you like it. I was kind of sad that I didn't get that many reviews but I am going to continue on with this story anyways. Thanks to:  
  
the redhead from Hell  
  
jessicaBLACK: See . . .THERE IS going to be a twist and stuff! You just had to be patience my child! Hehe thanks!  
  
fiery red-haired girl  
  
Midnight Raven  
  
GdCharlotte  
  
KV: Haha! I thought you and your sister were the same person!  
  
Piggylette: Oh, it wasn't JUST about not having a date, it was because of everything that was bothering her.  
  
mystikalolo  
  
Sapphire Raven 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
I woke up and boy did I feel awful. My face was sticky from all the tears from last night. Never again, did I want to go through that again.  
  
I pulled the covers away form my bed and got up and headed towards the bathroom.  
  
I took the robe off that I didn't bother taking off last night and closed my eyes, and started wiping the sleepy dust out from my eyes. I made my way towards the shower still wiping my eyes.  
  
I screamed as I tripped over something.  
  
My mind froze as I saw my best friend, Rose, lying on the ground, gashes and cuts all over her body, a puddle of blood surrounding her.  
  
One thing came to me.  
  
I screamed.  
  
***  
  
"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" I kept repeating, shivering. The blanket Professor Dumbledore had given me was useless, but I appreciated it.  
  
I was seated in Dumbledore's office, curled up in a blanket on the chair.  
  
I couldn't think straight. It was as if my mind was telling me everything was going to be ok and what I saw was just a nightmare.  
  
But I knew I was fooling myself.  
  
Tears streamed down my face and I choked out, "If James's did, in fact rape me . . . that means another person that's close to me will die or one bad thing will happen . . . but if not . . . then two more people close to me will die or two bad things will happen . . . this is how we'll no if James did rape me professor! It all comes down to how many people I love . . . die. That or two or one terrible things will happen to me."  
  
I gasped for breath as more tears came. I felt like it was so hard for me to breathe. Why was this happening? And if so . . . why James?  
  
"Even if it was James, Miss Evans, who raped you . . . we have no proof he was the killer." Dumbledore said, rubbing his temples.  
  
"But-"  
  
"I no the guy told you that but we have no proof on the killing."  
  
I nodded and put my head in my hands, and started sobbing.  
  
My best friend! I didn't even realize how much she meant to me . . .  
  
"Miss Evans, if you wish, you do not have to attend classes today."  
  
I nodded and thanked Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"How come," I said choosing my words carefully, "I couldn't put my finger on his voice?"  
  
"My guess is as good as yours Miss Evans. I suppose he did a complex spell that'd make his voice disguised as another trying to pretend as if he is disguising his voice." (A/N: Did I just loose you there? Lol)  
  
I nodded again and blew my nose on the blanket, forgetting it wasn't mine.  
  
"I'll let you sleep in a guest room till you get over . . . Rose's death. I know it'd be a terrible reminder to walk in there everyday and remember that."  
  
"Thank you Dumbledore." And to my surprise Dumbledore slowly stood up and walked over to me and gave me a hug.  
  
And that was all I needed.  
  
***  
  
(Narrator's View) ***Last night***  
  
James walked down the hallways in deep thought, confused.  
  
This had all happened too quickly . . .  
  
James entered the Gryffindor Common Room and glanced at the girl's dormitory. He had a second thought about the going up to see Lily, but changed his mind. She definitely wouldn't want to see him now.  
  
James sighed and walked his way up to the boy's dormitories. Should he tell the other Marauders what happened? But then again Lily didn't want anyone else other than Dumbledore to know about what happened.  
  
James sighed in frustration and pounded the wall with his fist.  
  
Great, now he's expelled AND he lost Lily.  
  
James opened the door and the other three Marauders were already there, waiting for him.  
  
"And where have you been Mister?" Sirius said in a motherly tone, poking his chest with an accusing finger.  
  
James didn't laugh.  
  
"Out snogging Lily, eh?" Remus asked chuckling. When James didn't laugh at either jokes, they started worrying.  
  
"What's wrong Prongs?" Peter said, looking concerned.  
  
James had a quick internal and decided on the answer that'll eat him up inside. "N-n-nothing."  
  
*** (Lily's POV) *** Back in present time  
  
I rocked back and forth on the bed in my new room. I whispered a song, tears running down my face.  
  
"Every step I take, every move I make  
  
Every single day, every time I pray  
  
I'll be missing you  
  
Thinking of the day, when you went away  
  
What a life to take, what a bond to break  
  
I'll be missing you  
  
It's kind of hard with you not around  
  
Know you in heaven smiling down  
  
Watching us while we pray for you  
  
Every day we pray for you  
  
Till the day we meet again  
  
In my heart is where I'll keep you friend  
  
Memories give me the strength I need to proceed  
  
Strength I need to believe  
  
My thoughts Big I just can't define  
  
Wish I could turn back the hands of time  
  
Us in the 6, shop for new clothes and kicks  
  
You and me taking flicks  
  
Making hits, stages they receive you on  
  
I still can't believe you're gone  
  
Give anything to hear half your breath  
  
I know you still living you're life, after death"  
  
I cried some more and couldn't bring myself to finish the song.  
  
I missed her so much and I never realized what I great friend she had been. If only I told her how much she meant to me while she was still living.  
  
I cried myself to sleep, feeling icky, dirty, used, trashy, and most of all: sad.  
  
***  
  
I walked down to the Great Hall, head bow with my hood over my head, two days later. I haven't eaten a thing since I was raped. I tried not to think of that right now.  
  
I walked into the Great Hall and as usual, no one turned to look at me enter and didn't even comment on me wearing my hood to my robe up.  
  
I lifted my eyes, not even bothering to lift my head and looked at James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus. Sirius, Peter, and Remus were laughing themselves silly.  
  
Oh gosh, what if all of them were in on this? I couldn't even think of all of them betraying me.  
  
James, on the other hand, looked like he was in a different world. His eyes were all spaced out and everything. He even had his mouth open with the chicken half way up.  
  
In any other situation I would've laughed but instead I glared. My emerald eyes locked with his blue eyes. I quickly looked away angrily because I was blushing.  
  
I sat at the last seat at the table and filled my plate up and only ended up eating half of it.  
  
All the owls flooded through the Great Hall and to my great surprise my owl, Winggardium, dropped a letter on my plate.  
  
With a shaky hand, I opened the black letter.  
  
Dear precious Lily,  
  
I warned you. Did you believe me? Well now you should. It was such a pleasure seeing your friend Rose screamed out in pain with each slice I took at her. And to think . . . this is your entire fault Lily Evans.  
  
~Me  
  
I angrily crumpled the letter and glared at Potter. I slowly pushed my plate away from me and stood up. I walked over to Potter in a seductive way and Potter glanced at me and I saw him gulp.  
  
This was probably one of the most daring things I have ever done.  
  
And right now . . . I truly didn't feel like I was 'Lily Evans' anymore . . . after everything I went through and all.  
  
I pushed James's plate out of the way and sat on the table putting a leg on either side of James, facing him.  
  
Everyone in the Great Hall was looking by now but I didn't care. The other three Marauders raised their eyebrows.  
  
I bent down to where my nose was barely touching James's nose and then turned my head to where my mouth was near his ear.  
  
"You think it's all fun and games Potter? You're sick. What do you think you're playing at?" I was so tempted to slap him but I knew I would get in trouble by Dumbledore so instead I pushed him roughly and shoved the letter in his face. "I hope you're happy!" I choked out and ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
I leaned against the Great Hall door and slide down, trying to stop myself from crying. I sicken myself. I need to toughen up.  
  
I stood up and straighten up and headed to get my books.  
  
I was obliviously to the fact that pair of brown eyes was glaring at my back on my way out of the Great Hall.  
  
*** (Narrator's View) ***Right when Lily exited***  
  
Everyone stared at James puzzled while James looked near to tears as he stared at the letter.  
  
James stood up and ran out of the Great Hall, letter still in hand. There was one thing on his mind.  
  
Find out who raped Lily and killed Rose.  
  
*** (Lily's POV)  
  
I walked into the Defense of Dark Arts classroom and sat myself into the back corner, keeping my hood on. I didn't want anyone to see my face that was still streaked with dried tears.  
  
I opened my folder and gasped as I looked at my 5 pages of homework that took me two months to work on, which was due today.  
  
Ruined . . . all ruined.  
  
Each and every page was covered in red ink and on the last page a message was written on it.  
  
'You told two people . . . now look what happens. By the way, hope you like the site of your friend's blood.'  
  
I let out a cry and let go of the papers, trembling. That wasn't ink!  
  
It was blood!  
  
Rose's blood . . .  
  
Two things had happened . . . if James didn't do it . . . then only three things would've happened.  
  
James did it . . . he did everything . . .  
  
I threw my homework away, tearing it up.  
  
There goes 400 points . . . I couldn't just tell the teacher why my friend's blood was all over my homework. That'd mean I'd have to explain everything and that'd just be another bad thing happening to me.  
  
The bell rang and students filled in. Oh right, we were having this class with the Hufflepuffs.  
  
Chris entered and looked at me. I weekly waved but instead of him waving back, he just glared.  
  
Hmm . . . weird.  
  
"Hey Lily," a whiney voice, to my right, said.  
  
I inwardly groaned and put on a false voice, "Hey Rob!"  
  
He sat next to me and I felt like he was hovering over me.  
  
"When was the last time we talked? Like last year?" He cracked up at his own joke thinking he was all funny and I felt like rolling my eyes but instead I laughed weakly.  
  
That was all it took for him to think he was all funny. One little laugh.  
  
As he hovered over me, practically leaning on me, I moved over a little, trying to put space between us.  
  
"Hey Matt!" I said relieved to see Matt. Matt nodded and sat next to me and I turned my back to Rob and started a conversation with Matt, trying my best to act as if nothing had happened to me.  
  
Was it ever hard.  
  
I couldn't wait till this class ended.  
  
***  
  
A/N: REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU FOR ALL THOSE WHO DID REVIEW!!! You guys are spiffy! Muah!  
  
I'm so evil putting Lily through all this! MUHAHAHAHAHA! Anyways, this is my first actually drama kind of fiction. But if you want fluffy ones, check out my other ones!  
  
I AM NOT TELLING OR EVEN HINTING WHO THE RAPER IS! You'll just have to wait! Hehe.  
  
Thanks: Midnight Raven (NOT TELLING! HEHEHEHE! SRY!), Steph, KV, Cruel Dragon Blood, jesusfreak7777777 (Lily isn't THAT stupid, lol), reader, Lindsey (NOT TELLING! HAHAHA!), DV, Lily Rose Evans, RedRaspberry!!!!   
  
Disclaimer: I'll Be Missing you by Puff Daddy don't belong to me! It's weird I only like Rock and Heavy Metal but I have a weird thing for slow songs, with sweet meanings! Hehe!  
  
IS ANYONE OUT THERE WILLING TO GIVE ME THE CODE TO LIVEJOURNAL.COM??? PLEASE! I REALLY WANT MY OWN LIVE JOURNAL! JUST EMAIL ME! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I sighed and stared at the board, my eyes wide. No, I didn't see anything on the board; I was just zoned out daydreaming.

Or more like reliving all the nightmares that have been happening to me.

I snapped out of my daydreaming and looked around the room. My eyes landed on Potter who had an empty expression on his face. He probably wanted to make me feel sorry for him . . . pathetic. 

The bell rang and I grabbed all of my books and rushed out of the room, 'calling goodbye to Matt. 

Today would be and easy day and I would just skip lunch and then go to Divination. 

My cloak billowed around me as I ran and entered my room. I rushed over to my bed and flopped onto it, and burying my face in my hands. I wasn't going to cry . . . never again was I going to shed a tear. 

"What the-?" I murmured, glancing at the folded piece of parchment on the dresser.

I stood up and walked over to the dresser, grabbing the sheet of parchment and opening it.

I gasped as I read it.

_Dearest Lily,_

_You really want to know who I am? Meet me in the Charms room at 10 p.m. Then you'll know._

_Me_

With a shaky hand, I set the piece of parchment in my pocket.

Yes, I was going to go. What if James didn't do it? 

I moaned. 

Then I only made a fool of myself. For all I know the rapist could've set this whole thing up to make it look as though James did it.

Oh my . . .

I had to talk to James and make sure.

I raced out of my room, running as fast as I could to the Great Hall where everyone was eating lunch.

One glance told me James wasn't there and I inwardly cursed. Just before I was about to exit the Great Hall, Professor Dumbledore called my name.

"Yes Professor?" I said, once I walked up to the Head Table.

"May I have a word with you?" Professor Dumbledore said, standing up. I nodded and followed him to his office.

Dumbledore sat down in his chair and looked at me with a grave expression on his face. Oh no . . . 

"I'm sorry Miss Evans." He said, handing me a parchment. 

With a trembling hand I took the parchment. Somehow I already knew what was on it.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_We are sorry to announce that Miss Evans's mother died today. Please inform Miss Evans. We are terribly sorry. Her funeral will be held_****_Friday. We also found a note on top of Mrs. Evans's dead body._****

_The Ministry of Magic_

I felt a lump in my throat and then looked at the other parchment, which I hadn't notice at first.

_Lily,_

_And you thought it was James the whole time . . . I feel sorry for you . . . not. Now James will never trust you because you didn't trust him. Ha._

_Me_

I looked at Dumbledore, eyes wide and then back at the parchment. Then back at Dumbledore. 

Dumbledore looked back at me and turned his head to stare out the window. He rubbed his temples.

"Miss Evans, would you like a counselor? I can get one for you because of all the things you've been through . . . You can tell the counselor anything."

I threw the paper on the ground and ran out the room.

My mom . . . my own mom.

"Lily, keep your back straight!" My mom's scolding voice flew through my head. Then her voice grew soft, "Lily, I love you with all my heart . . . always remember that." Her voice now had laughter in it, "Lily, you are such a silly goose!"

Tears started forming but I didn't let them fall. Instead, anger flooded through me. I was going see the rapist tonight and find out who did this all. And to think, I thought it was James all along. Now I had proof that it wasn't James.

My mom . . .

I decided that I wasn't going to go to next period. It was too much for me to handle.

"WHY!?" I yelled, punching the nearest brick wall with my fist. My knuckles started bleeding but I didn't feel the pain. It was nothing compared to what I was really going through.

I crumpled up into a ball on the ground and kept pounding my fist on the wall as if it did something to me.

"Why? Why? Why?" I can't remember how many times I repeated why but that was all that ran through my head at the moment.

I could've committed suicide right then and there . . . I mean the astronomy tower was only a couple of floors away from where I was . . . but I had to know who did this to me and ruined my life. 

My life?

What life?

It wasn't perfect, it wasn't happy; it was full of sorrow and sad memories.

Every time Ihad ever been happy, something always came along to ruin it . . . what was the sense of being happy then?

I can't remember how long I stayed there, crumpled up into a ball . . . I think at one point I even fell asleep, but all I knew for sure, when I was fully conscious, was that at the moment, it was 8 o'clock.

I stood up and starting cracking my knuckles, getting ready to punch someone's face off but first, I needed to do something important.

I ran through the many halls. I admit, I am a fast runner, but I also get had a tendency to get tired fast after running for about, oh . . . 1 minute?

I stopped and leaned against a wall to catch my breath, then continued to run. This process continued for a few more times until I finally reached my destination.

The Gryffindor common room.

I looked up at the Fat Lady and said the password. My eyes immediately landed on James . . . James, who even though I blamed everything on him *still* didn't hate me. James . . . I liked James . . . a lot. But who could blame me for thinking it was him? All the evidence at the time seemed to lead to him.

I quickly made my way to James and started getting nervous. I felt as though I was walking onto my tomb. I stopped in front of James and shifted my feet uncomfortably. 

"James . . . can I talk to you alone for a few seconds?"

James looked at me and then his look changed from hopeful to cold in a flash. "What, going to shove a letter into my face again Lily?"

My eyebrows frowned and I lowered my head, eyes on the ground, "Please?"

James took a look at me and then stood up, sighing. "Let's go up to the dormitories then."

James starting walking up the stairs to his dormitory and I followed him. Everyone in the common room gave whistles but surprisingly when I glared at them, they all shut up.

Once we reach his dormitory he opened the door and I quickly covered my eyes when I saw Sirius only in boxers. Sirius screamed like a girl and ran over to his dresser, grabbing a robe out and throwing it on.

"Sirius . . . out." James demanded.

"Yes sir!" Sirius said, wiggling his eyebrows looking at Lily and then at James.

Sirius exited and James turned to Lily, raising an eyebrow.

"I . . . James . . ." I stuttered. I couldn't help it. There was so much confusion in my life. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for thinking it was you. I'm sorry for everything!" Right then and there I broke out and started sobbing in front of James Potter.

James looked helpless and he awkwardly put his arms around me. James . . . was a blessing. I think if he didn't forgive me I would've seriously committed suicide later that night . . . but I was probably going to die tonight anyways. More like murdered.

One hour James stood there with me in his arms . . . one hour! And in that one hour I told him everything . . . all my feelings about the whole thing, my thoughts, just everything. And not once did he interrupt me. Not once did he tell me to get away from him. Not once . . . 

After I got gone talking and crying, James finally said something to me, "Lily, I think you should just take it easy and go to sleep, ok? It'll be over . . . it'll be over. I'll find the killer and if I have to, I'll kill him myself. No one deserves this . . . not even Snape for crying out loud! I don't see how anyone could kill people. But there's people out there Lily, psycho people; people who don't care about anything. Just remember that I'll always be here when you need me Lily."

I looked up at James, wanting to cry. I couldn't cry anymore. My eyes hurt, they stung, and they were dry. I had no more tears left in me. The idiot took all my tears . . .

James . . . 

James looked back down at me, tears falling down his own cheeks. Tears coming out of his blue eyes . . . blue eyes . . . brown eyes . . . oh God, how could I have been so blind?

Before I knew it, his lips were covering mine. At first I didn't know what to do. I mean . . . it was my first kiss. My first kiss with James . . . James Potter. My first kiss was full of sorrow, grief, and passion, all at the same time. And yet . . . I loved it. I felt the sparks, the fireworks . . . everything. 

James put his hands on either side of my face and deepened the kiss. Slowly, I put my hands in his hair, and started playing with it. His hands traveled down to my waist, keeping them there. This was my first kiss . . . but it could very well be my last. 

We pulled away at last, breathing deeply, staring into each others eyes. 

"Good bye James," And then I took both of my hands away from James and left with one last, longing look at him.

I jogged down the dormitory stairs, head down. I slowed my pace once I was in the hall. I admit it, I'm nervous. Extremely nervous. I was going to see the person who rapped me and killed my best friend, my mum . . . 

What person would think killing would solve everything? An idiot, that's who. 

I looked around me. This could be my last time seeing Hogwarts . . . The knights bowed to me as I walked, the portraits stared at me, and the lights flickered every once and a while.

Oh no . . .

It was already 9:30 and Filch was out with Mrs. Norris . . . crap.

As I walked, I hid into the corners, letting the darkness embrace me. I checked each corner carefully. I finally made it to the Charms room. I got lucky and didn't get caught.

Staring at the Charms door, I put my hand on the door knob.

Oh God . . . I couldn't do it. My heart pounded against my chest. But I had to . . .

The door gave a loud squeak and I winced, looking around. Just too . . . you know . . . make sure know one was there. 

I slowly walked into the room and squint my eyes, trying to adjust to the darkness. Well, no one was in here . . . yet. Shakily, I walked over to a desk and sat down, looking around nervously. 

I was so stupid! My mind thought up every possibly murder scene, frantically searching for a realistic idea of what might happen. One was of the rapist coming out nowhere with a knife. Another one was of him giving me a slow death. Like choking or something. Another scene was of him hanging me.

I gave a shudder

"So Lily, you decided to show up after all."

I gasped as the person I least expected to be the rapist came out of the shadows.

***

**A/N:** _Muahaha! Erm, if you have any questions about this story, just look at my ujournal. The site is in my profile. Just look down a couple of entries and you'll eventually find it. It explains what is happening and all. THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!! Oh, and thank you Shree for being my beta reader!!! _

**Thanks to:**

blegh 

** Summer Rain-** _I'll probably update every week to two weeks. There's only going to be two or three chapters left though._

Shree!

Megx

** Piggylette-** _Just look at my journal if you're confused about it! Sorry it's confusing._

** QueenOfTheQueer**

** Ninetales122-** _Lol, you'll find out . . ._

Maggie 

really good! 

Nick Dipalma hater

Angelisa Snape

** Phoenix Tears- **_We're not crazy! ::starts making weird noises while moving leg::_

** fiery red-haired girl-** _Aww, I'm sorry if I made you cry! You're so sweet, thanks!_

KV 

Island Honey

pttlvr

Summer Rain

sk8er girl

Stefanorkle

**THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU GUYS!!! Please** R/R my R/Hr story called, **"How it always ends."** PLEASE??? I haven't gotten any reviews for that story yet and I'd greatly **appreciate** it if you reviewed. 


End file.
